


Alien Baby Daddy

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: After hooking up with Vegeta a few times Bulma is afraid she may be pregnant. She hopes that one of her other conquests are the father of her baby and not the volatile Saiyan, but we all know who has the strongest genes...





	1. Oops baby

Bulma paced the bathroom impatiently.

“How long does a freaking pregnancy test take anyway? When I’m done with this the first thing I am doing is inventing an instant pregnancy test. This is shaving years off my life…”

She had been throwing up sporadically over the past few days. It had only dawned upon her that same morning that she could be pregnant. It had been hard enough buying a pregnancy test in west city without any one knowing Bulma Breifs, the heiress of Capsule Corporation, may have been knocked up. She almost resigned to stealing the test, but the thought of some one with as much money as she had stealing something out of embarrassment was awful.

She looked at the clock then made a mad dash for the test sitting on the edge of the sink. She looked intently at the test.

“A plus sign…” she said outloud. “what the hell is a plus sign? Positive? As in positive you are pregnant? Or positive as in, good news you _aren’t_ pregnant?”

She looked at the back of the box and groaned.

“I was afraid of that.”

“Bulma? Sweetie are you ok?” Her mom asked from outside.

“I’m fine mom!” She said trying not to cry. “I suppose 33 isnt a bad age to have a kid…I’ve been messing around for a while, I guess I’ll keep the brat.”

She opened the door to find her mom walking away down the hall.

“Mom?” she asked a bit nervously.  
“Yes sweetie?”

“I-I’m pregnant…”  
“That’s wonderful!” her mom said and continued to walk down the hall.

Bulma sighed. Her mom had never been the brightest lightbulb. It really was a miracle (or some genetic engineering from her father) that she turned out with her mothers good looks and her fathers brains.

“Oh!” Said her mom poking her head around the corner. “Did you tell Yamcha yet?”  
“oh…I guess not…” Bulma thought outloud to herself.  
She hadn’t really thought about it. She and Yamcha had been separated for a while now, though there had been the occasional booty call. There had been one or two times with Vegeta…but…there was no way it could be Vegeta…

Bulma followed her mother around the corner coming into the livingroom.

“Congradulations Yamcha!”  
“What for Mrs. Breifs?” Yamcha was sitting on the living room couch with pu’ar hovering joyfully nearby.

“Mom no!” Bulma shouted, but it was too late.

“You’re going to be a daddy!”

“WHAT!?!” Yamcha shouted, Pu’ar fell out of the air. “Bulma is this true?” he asked turning to her.

“I…well… I’m pregnant…” She admitted reluctantly.

“Bulma…” Yamcha said astounded. “I’m going to do the right thing… I’m going to commit to you fully. In fact, I think we should get married.”  
“Oh! How grand!” her mother said happily.

“No, mom. We aren’t getting married.” Bulma said waving off her mothers excitement.

“But Bulma, with a baby on the way it really is the right thing. I want to be a good father.”

“Then you should have thought of that before you were a bad boyfriend.” Bulma said flatly. “Yamcha, I know you probably don’t think much about it but I was committed to you for YEARS. And all you ever did was flirt with other girls and cheat on me. Why would I _ever_ put myself through that again? Besides, it may NOT be your kid…” she said quietly.

“WHAT?” Yamcha shouted.

“Oh, what? Like you are aloud to fuck other girls while we’re broken up but I have to be a nun? Get over yourself. In fact, get out of my house. You’re pissing me off today. I’ll be sure to call you if the brat is yours.” And with that she plucked a piece of his hair and went to the lab.

 

 


	2. Whose your daddy?

She wasted no time testing Yamchas DNA. The test took less time than the pregnancy test but she was still impatient. What if it was one of her one night stands? There had only been two… but she didn’t even know where to begin finding them! Besides she had used protection… The machine beeped. She looked at the DNA. It didn’t match Yamchas…

“He…Hes not the father…? She stammered to herself. Part of her was disappointed. She had been with Yamcha so long…She would be lying if she said she never imagined having his baby before… But mostly it was the whole horror of not knowing the father.

“Wait…” she said taking another look in the microscope at the true fathers information. “What is that? That’s unlike any biological thing I’ve ever seen before…oh god.” She stood up and put her hands on her head and walked to the door in a hurry. Before she left the lab she turned back to the microscope and said “You better not be alien DNA!”

 

She wouldn’t believe it. Not until she had solid proof. She raced across the lawn to the gravity machine functioning at full capacity as usual and used the manual override shut off. She opened a panel at the bottom and pulled the door open by hand.

Vegeta was panting heavily, arms hanging limply at his sides, face contorted with exhaustion and pain, his body covered in sweat.

“Woman!” He panted, “What are you doing!? Never interrupt a saiyan during his training!”

“Yea yea, I thought you could use a break.” She said sarcastically as she marched across the chamber towards him and yanked a few strands of hair out of his head.

“What the hell are you doing!?” He shouted.

“Nothing. Hang on, I’ll turn the gravity back on.”

“Woman!” He shouted one last time before she closed the door and headed back to the lab.

 

Bulma took off her lab coat and absentmindedly dropped it on the floor missing the wall hook. She shuffled across the living room and fell heavily into an armchair and sighed.

“Did you get your results?” Said a voice from behind her.

“Yamcha! What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to go home!”

“Not until you tell me if its my baby!” He shouted

Bulma stood up and tried to walk away but he cornered her.

“Bulma I’m serious! I deserve to know!”

“Its not yours ok!” She shouted trying to get away from him but he wouldn’t let her.

He punched the wall making a hole about a foot from where she was standing.

“You’re going to pay for that you know!” She shouted pretending not to be afraid.

“Who is it?” he asked.

“What are you talking about?”  
“Don’t play dumb!” He shouted, But then his face went pale.

Bulma looked up to see a hand on his shoulder gripping it tight. Extremely tight.

Vegeta was standing right behind Yamcha, His grip must have been terribly painful.

“You’re shouting.” Vegeta growled “And I have a headache.” He pulled Yamcha backwards and punched him in the face.

“Bulma…” Yamcha said nursing a cut lip “Tell me its not…” he glanced at Vegeta.

Bulma looked away, her face saying everything.

“heh” Yamcha laughed “And you thought _I_ was bad? Congratulations Vegeta.” He laughed, and with that he left.

Vegeta turned and looked at Bulma. His look saying ‘what was that about?’

“I’m sorry about that…” she said.

Vegeta was immediately confused. Bulma never apologized.

“Get it under control woman. Don’t you know it’s a sign of weakness to let someone intimidate you in your own house?”

“oh, so that _wasn’t_ just the headache? Were you protecting me maybe?” She asked slyly slipping back into flirtatious banter.

Vegeta took a step towards her staring in her eyes intently. In moments she was back against the wall, this time with Vegeta’s face less than an inch from her own.

She could feel his breath on her lips, she felt that weakening of the knees he had inflicted on her many times before.

“No.” He said quietly. “Just a headache.” Then turned to walk away.

She found herself slipping back to reality and the gravity of the situation.

“Vegeta!” she exclaimed before he left the room. He stopped and turned his head slightly to indicate he was listening. “I’m pregnant.” She said plainly.

He turned.

“That’s why Yamcha was mad. He wanted to know who the father was…”  
Vegeta looked as though he wanted to say something but his mouth remained closed.

“You are the father…” She said softly. “I tested it earlier. And I’m keeping the baby.”

Vegeta didn’t say a word. He simply turned around and continued his walk out of the room.

Bulmas knees gave out and she dropped slowly to the ground trying her hardest not to cry. Her eyes watered and her nose was runny. But she wiped her eyes and sniffed then stood up. Vegeta didn’t matter.

“you don’t need a father.” She said confidently placing her hand lightly on her stomach.

 


	3. Trunks

Bulma breathed in and out deeply. Her wretched round belly made it hard to get the appropriate amount of oxygen. She put out a hand and held on to the wall to steady herself.Then took a deep breath straightened up and made her way into the living room. Yamcha and pu’ar were sitting on the couches once again. She and yamcha had since reconciled after their fight and were still friends. Yamcha showed up every so often to train and say hello. But they had decided that it was still best for them not to date.

“Hey there mamma!” Yamcha said as he saw her waddling in.

“Don’t call me that.” She said angrily.

“That’s just the angry saiyan baby talking!” he joked jumping up to pull out a chair for her.

“Thanks” she said a little bitterly.

The baby made her ravenous. Not typically accustomed to eating 3 times her body weight a day her biggest concern was loosing the baby weight after the brat was born.

Vegeta hadn’t changed a day since she told him the baby was his. He trained every day, he ate every day, he was rude every day and on occasion (before bulma was huge) they would hook up when the mood struck.

They day they stopped their escapades was the day Vegeta felt the babys movement through her stomach. He stopped suddenly and then got up and walked away without finishing, very unlike him. After that he had made a point to avoid bulma. As though the child hadn’t become real to him until that moment.

Bulma had soldiered on ignoring the fact that the father of her child wanted nothing to do with her. And that’s how she arrived to this day.

“Crap.” Bulma said agitatedly.

“what?” Yamcha asked with wandering interest.

“I don’t know but I _really_ hope I just pissed my pants…” Bulma sighed.

“YOU’RE WATER BROKE!?!?” Yamcha panicked. “MRS. BREIFS!!! BULMA HAS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! NOW!!!!! PU’AR! CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!” Yamcha ran from the room leaving bulma by herself.

 

She waited for a few minutes but a pain in her stomach was growing steadily worse and worse. She was so preoccupied with the pinch that she barely even heard Yamcha running around the house hystericaly gathering things she may need at the hospital. Once the pain reached a certain point she couldn’t wait for Yamcha any longer. She picked up her capsule case off the counter and made her way outside. The pain was so immense now she gave a small cry of frustration as the pain brought her to one knee. She winced and stood up.

She pulled out a capsule and threw it. A hovercraft appeared and she reached out to climb into the drivers seat but it was at that moment that her legs lost their strength to the pain and she fell.

 

“What are you doing you daft woman?” Asked Vegeta on his way in from the gravity chamber.

 

“Going for a leisurely Sunday drive! What does it look like?” She managed a bit of sarcasm while holding her abdomen in pain.

 

“Its Thursday.” Vegeta said plainly.

 

“Ahhhhh!!!!” Bulma shouted ignoring his snide remark. “Go get Yamcha!” She pleaded.

 

Vegeta did not go get Yamcha, instead he approached her.

 

“Get away from me!” She shouted.

 

“You’re giving birth aren’t you?” He asked looking disgusted.

 

“GO AWAY!” She screamed “I carried this baby 9 months without you can I’ll deliver it without you too!”

 

“Is that so?” He asked condescendingly

 

Bulma cried out in pain once more and slid down the side of the car to lay on the ground.

 

Vegeta gave a heavy sigh and bent down to pick her up.

 

“DON’T TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD!” She screamed but she was in no condition to push him away.

 

He lifted into the air and flew across west city.

 

“Where is the hospital?” He asked. All Bulma could manage to do was point. He followed her finger and landed out front of the building.

 

As soon as they touched down Bulma squirmed her way out of his arms and onto her own two feet. She began to walk painfully into building. She heard Vegetas footsteps behind her. She turned quickly making her self nauseous as she did. But she ignored her stomach and directed all her pain and rage at the saiyan.

 

“I told you I don’t want you around! Get out of here!” She screamed “my kid doesn’t need a fath-“ Her head suddenly became light. She fell backwards onto the street and the world went black.

 

When she awoke she was laying in a room in the dark. The moonlight was streaming in through a window and she had an oxygen tube sitting under her nose. She removed it weakly feeling a pain in her lower abdomen there was a long cut that had been stitched up along her lower waistline. A cesarean section.She looked to her right and saw a plastic hospital baby crib with a round disgruntled looking infant in it. The sign on the crib listed her last name and “male”.

She smiled weakly to see his chest rise and fall in a healthy manner.

She turned to her left to look out the wide window. To her surprise Vegeta was slouching in an uncomfortable looking armchair near the window.

As soon as she noticed him he opened his eyes, ever the light sleeper.

“What are you doing here?” She asked softly.

“Repaying a debt.” He said. “I found it slightly comforting to wake up to some one by my side after the gravity room explosion left me injured… You’re mother and father left after it got late. They will be back tomorrow.” He began to walk out the door.

 

“Vegeta?” She asked, he stopped walking. “I’m sorry about what I said earlier.”

 

Vegeta looked briefly into the crib then turned back towards the door. “Just consider us even.” And with that he left.


	4. Super Saiyan Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *See chapter title

fter Bulma was fully healed and returned home with baby Trunks, Vegeta was even more scarce than before. He spent every waking hour training or eating or passed out in the guest bedroom. He did not engage Bulma or any one else in conversation for that matter and he hadn’t laid eyes on trunks since he left the hospital.

 

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Yamcha asked one day while Bulma sat in the yard playing with Trunks in the grass.“Trunks is his son but he acts like neither of you exist!”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Bulma replied smiling at her baby. “Hes just a big stupid meanie isn’t he Trunks?” she cooed.

 

“I don’t know how you can take it so lightly… if it were up to me I’d knock his block off!” Yamcha growled.

 

“I highly recommend against it. He’d probably murder you.” Bulma joked.

 

“Not funny…” Yamcha said bitterly still plagued by memories of his death.

 

Bulma picked trunks up and turned to walk inside. She stopped at the door and looked back at the gravity machine. She was ok with the idea of Vegeta not being the ideal father. There was something about their limited interactions that made her glad that trunks was his child. And even if he would never properly care about her or trunks his words were stuck in her mind “I found it slightly comforting to wake up to some one…”

 

It wasn’t until a few months later that Vegeta approached her again. Trunks was beginning to crawl on his own and often found his own way around the house.

 

“Trunks? Truuuunnnkks?” Bulma called looking underneath the furniture where he often liked to hide.

“Mom? Have you seen trunks?” She asked

 

“I saw him rolling around the living room dear, don’t worry I’ll find him.”  
  
“Ok, well im gonna go take a shower, im meeting dad at the office later to help him pitch the new capsule system.”

 

“Alright dear!” Her mother called looking under the coffee table.

 

Bulma walked into her room and listlessly shut the door behind her not bothering to make sure it was closed. She began to take off her shirt when she heard the click of the door being shut.She put her shirt down and turned around quickly to see Vegeta standing behind her.

 

“Vegeta! Get out im taking a shower. Go use the bath!” She turned away from him and began to walk towards the bathroom. But she was stopped.

 

Vegeta had appeared behind her in an instant. His hands started at her waist firmly pressing her backside against his groin.

 

“What are you doing? Vegeta!” She objected.

 

His tongue grazed her earlobe his breath eagerly escaping into her ear giving her goosebumps. _No._ She thought to herself. _He hasn’t even LOOKED at me in months! He’s never even TOUCHED his son! He cant just have his way with me whenever he feels like it!_ “Get off Vegeta! I’m not your play toy!” She said jabbing backwards at him with her right elbow. He caught her firmly by the upper arm “Let go! You’re hurting me!” His left hand, still at her waist, traveled upwards underneath her shirt. His fingers pressed firmly against her skin.

“S-stop!” she exhaled as he made his way to her breast. She winced both from pain and pleasure as his right hand tightened around her arm and his left gently touched her where she hadn’t been touched since the birth of her son.

He finally let go of her arm and reached around to her stomach drifting down to her pantline. He stopped at her scar. The scar from Trunks’ birth.

“W-what?” Bulma asked. He turned her around and kissed her deeply then threw her down onto the bed.

“I-I never said I wanted to-“ She began

“Stop your stuttering woman.” Vegeta said in his cool even tone. “You did say.”  
  
“When?!” She demanded.

 

Vegeta smirked and then gave a deep bellowing yell as the room trembled. “AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!” There was a change in the air almost like a sound as Vegetas hair and eyes changed in an instant. His hair was blond, his eyes were a piercing blue. Bulma stared at him in awe no longer to resist her desire for his advances.

 

“You’re right Vegeta…I have always wondered what it would be like to fuck a super saiyajin” She said with a lust in her eyes that exited even Vegetas already enflamed passion.

 

He seemed to disappear from in front of her for a split second; he then appeared on the bed on top on her, strateling her.He took hold of the edge of her shirt and in one swift movement ripped it off her body. Normaly bulma would have objected, she liked that shirt. But the passionate act and the novelty of his Ki filling her with a tingling sensation by mere proximity made her ravenous. She pulled her arms from her brastraps to take it off but vegeta became impatient and simply ripped that off her too, ruining the clasp at the back.

 

“If you keep this up I wont have any clothes left.” She said playfully as he licked her chest.

 

“Don’t mistake this woman.This is merely a test for my powers. I don’t even know what it will do. It could very well kill you, you know.” He said hurriedly traveling from one side of her chest to the other.

 

She grabbed onto his blond hair taking a chunk of it into her fist forcing his face up to stare into his bright blue eyes. “Don’t mistake _me_ mr. Super saiyajin. Any other girl you could have chosen may be weak next to your new powers, but here you are, again, with me. And though I may not be as strong as you are physically don’t underestimate me. Strength comes in many forms and I assure you, I am not weak.”

 

As fast as she could to combat his speed, she wrapped her arms around his torso and used all her weight to catch him off balance and roll him over onto his back.

He allowed her to do so, but was surprised at her boldness. Once on top she stood up pushing his chest down leaving him laying sprawled out on the bed with his legs hanging off the side. She pulled at his training shorts exposing him in one swift moment. Every part of his body was glowing with ki.

She played with her tongue, he tilted his head back closing his eyes involuntarily. Simply the act of touching that part of him while he was so full of ki sent a tingling pleasurable sensation through her veins.

His endurance had gone up since they had last been together. His new super saiyajin status was no doubt an attributing factor.

Vegeta ripped off his shorts pulling bulma back onto the bed with one hand. He pulled her jeans down slowly running his hand down the length of her leg as he did. He threw her pants aside and began the journey with his hands back up her inner leg. Once he reached her waist he gently tore off her panties keeping his hand on her inner thigh.She shuddered with anticipation.

His fingers grazed the outside stroking gently, he relished in how much he could tell that she wanted it as his fingers made her more and more slippery.

He pushed his first two fingers into her continuing to stroke the outside with his thumb. The combination of the motion and his ki made her whole body tremble, and minutes into the act she had already cum.

He smiled feeling her legs twitch as she tried to hide her ecstasy. He moved on top of her and kissed her deeply. While her lips were locked against his he pushed into her in one swift movement driving all the way to the hilt.

She tried to cry out as his movement drove her instantly from her first orgasm to the next, but when she opened her mouth he locked her tongue with his own and it turned from a scream to a moaning kiss.

 

“D-don’t move Vegeta.” She whispered breaking away from his kiss.

 

“Why?”  
  
“If you move…I-I can’t its too much…” She moaned.

 

He smirked and began to thrust quickly. She screamed loudly, her scream carrying through the halls of capsule corp.Her brain was filled with lust for him no matter how many times she came. Her excitement spread like electricity through her body as she came again and again, her pleasure feeding off of his Ki. He moved her from one position into the next changing the rhythm of her hips in accordance with his own. She was his object, and she didn’t care. She was tired of spending so much time as the strong woman. It was nice to be controlled for once, her docile maiden form a mold to his raw animal power.

 

She found herself on top of him her hips gyrating automatically eager to reach the next stage of ecstasy. She looked down at him, his eyes were closed, his face fixed on his growing pleasure. He was close. He grabbed her around the midsection and without separating from her rolled her once more onto her back for better control. He clenched his teeth and tilted his head forward as his whole body became rigid.His Ki raised to its highest level giving bulma her longest most sustained orgasm as the two came in unison.

Vegetas hair faded involuntarily. His arms shookand he collapsed on top of her. The two lay, sweating, bodies still together, devoid of any remaining energy.

Bulma tried to push him off of her but couldn’t. Arms shaking he lifted himself off and rolled over on to the bed next to her breathing heavily.

It was the best sex she ever had. But she wasn’t about to admit that to him.

 

“Now get out. I have to shower.” She demanded trying not to show how weak she felt.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do woman! I am the-“

 

“I know, I know ‘prince of all saiyans’. Is this going to be come a regular thing again?” She asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

 

“I have to train.” He said. “I don’t have time for your pitiful emotions.”  
  
She turned away from him and her face fell. “Whatever.” She said. “I was only talking about the sex.”  
  
“No.” Vegeta said crossly “this was merely a test for my super saiyajin abilities.”  
He stood up and put his shorts back on and walked towards the door.

“You’re brat is making his way up the stairs alone.” He said before leaving. “I can sense his energy.” With that he slammed the door behind him.

 

Bulma sighed and wrapped a towel around her sweaty body to go collect trunks before he hurt himself. Not even a year old and he was already climbing stairs… She found him right where vegeta said. On the stairway, clumsily pulling himself from one stair to the next.

 

“I really hope this isn’t your idea of training…” She said to the child. “You really are a brat arn’t you?”

He looked up at her cooed and then started climbing faster in an attempt to get away from her.

“Hey trunks?” She asked sadly. “Don’t grow up to be like your father… him I can handle, but I don’t think I could bear to be rejected by you too…” She picked him up and held the struggling baby in her arms and kissed him on the forehead. He immediately stopped struggling and clutched her finger tightly.

“Its funny…” she said “You’re father stops complaining when I do that too…”


End file.
